The Vongola
by ciocarlie
Summary: Ia selalu melihat bocah itu seperti dirinya saat dulu. Dan tentu saja ambisi serta semangatnya yang benar-benar mirip dengannya. "Kenapa kau bersikeras ingin menjadi tangan kanan pemegang Sky Ring?" "I-itu karena..." /Chap 2, Right Hand Man/
1. Prologue

**Title :**TheVongola

**Genre :**Family / Friendship

**Rated :**T

**Disclaimed :**KHR © Amano Akira

**Warning :**bad grammar!, OOC!, Strong!Tsuna, Smart!Tsuna

.

**Summary :**Vongola dihancurkan oleh Vongola Primo—Taru Giotto, saat ia memutuskan untuk keluar dari Vongola, karena menganggap Ricardo hanya akan menjadikan kelompok Vigilatenya menjadi kelompok mafia. Cincin yang dibuat oleh Sephira bersama dengan Mare Ring dan juga Pacifier Arcobaleno—Vongola Ring, pada akhirnya menghilang bersama dengan nama Vongola. Ricardo pada akhirnya membuat kelompok Varia dan menjadi kelompok mafia terbesar di Sicilly. Bagaimana jika suatu hari cincin Vongola ditemukan oleh seorang anak bernama Sawada Tsunayoshi yang juga bertemu dengan sesosok hantu bernama Taru Giotto—sang pemimpin Vongola yang hilang itu?

.

**Prologue**

.

"Otou-san, lihat apa yang kutemukan saat berada di taman!" anak laki-laki berambut cokelat itu tampak berlari kearah ayahnya yang berada di depannya saat ini. tangannya mengepal ke atas, dan ayahnya yang tampak memang mencarinya berjongkok di depannya.

"Apa yang kau temukan Tsuna?" melihat kepalan tangan itu terbuka, sebuah cincin dengan lambang yang memiliki gambar tiram itu tampak seolah berkilau di tangan anak itu. Telihat tua namun sama sekali tidak berkarat, "hm? Apa ini—"

Mengambil cincin itu dan mengamatinya lebih jauh—ia tidak pernah melihat cincin seperti ini sebelumnya.

'_Ini bukan cincin Varia—darimana Tsuna bisa mendapatkan cincin ini—' _menoleh pada anaknya yang tampak menunggunya mengembalikan cincin itu, pada akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk tidak memikirkannya. Selama itu tidak menyangkut Varia—ia tidak akan melarang Tsuna untuk melakukan apapun, "darimana kau dapatkan cincin ini Tsuna?"

"Jii-chan di taman memberikannya padaku—aku harus menjaga cincin itu! Bisakah aku mengambilnya otou-san?" menatap dengan tatapan puppy yang tentu saja sukses membuat sang ayah menyerah, sebelum menghela nafas dan mengangguk.

"Kau ingin ikut dengan otou-san dan juga Ienari bertemu dengan Ojii-chan?"

'_Sebaiknya jangan Tsunayoshi—'_

"Uhm, Jii-chan bilang Tsu-kun tidak boleh ikut dengan otou-san dan juga Ienari-kun, apakah Tsu-kun boleh pergi ke taman saja?" mengerutkan alisnya saat mendengar anak tertuanya mengatakan hal itu, Iemitsu pada akhirnya hanya mengangguk dan Tsuna segera berlari menjauhi ayahnya.

…

Iemitsu berjalan kearah sebuah ruangan dengan pintu yang paling besar di rumah—mansion itu. Disana, seorang pria tua dan beberapa orang yang berdiri di sekelilingnya tampak berbicara dengan seorang anak berambut kuning dengan mata cokelat—mirip dengan Tsunayoshi.

"Maaf lama—sepertinya Tsuna tidak ingin ikut pembicaraan kita—" duduk di samping anaknya dan tampak tersenyum sambil menepuk kepalanya, "apakah kau sudah mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Nonno?"

"Uhum! Tetapi yang aku fikirkan, bagaimana dengan Xanxus-nii yang juga ingin mendapatkan gelar itu?" menoleh pada ayahnya, anak bungsu kembarnya itu memang lebih pintar daripada usianya, "dia sangat menginginkan gelar ini bukan?"

"Xanxus memang memiliki hak, namun kau lebih memiliki hak karena masih memiliki hubungan darah denganku—sementara Xanxus, hanya anak adopsiku," pria itu tampak menatap sendu kearah Ienari Sawada, "kau lebih memiliki peluang untuk menjadi seorang Varia Decimo…"

…

Si kecil Tsunayoshi tampak berlari ke tengah 'taman' yang ada di mansion Varia itu. Menoleh kekiri dan kekanan, mencoba untuk mencari seseorang yang seharusnya menunggunya disana.

"Giotto-jii-chan, Tsu-kun sudah kembali!" berteriak sambil tersenyum kearah manapun, hingga tiba-tiba sebuah flame berwarna orange muncul di depannya—seorang pria berambut kuning dengan mata berwarna biru tampak berdiri di depan anak itu.

"_Apakah cincinnya masih ada tanganmu Tsunayoshi?_"

"Uhm! Tsu-kun ingin memakainya," mencoba untuk memakai cincin itu di jempolnya, namun tentu saja masih terlalu besar di jarinya, "tetapi selalu saja lepas kalau dipakai."

Melihat bagaimana menggemaskannya tingkah pemuda itu, membuat pria berambut kuning itu tampak menahan rasa ingin memeluknya dengan erat.

"Kenapa Giotto-jii-san tidak ingin bertemu dengan ayah Tsu-kun?"

"Karena ia tidak akan bisa melihatku—hanya kau yang bisa melihatku Tsunayoshi—karena cincin yang kau bawa sekarang," duduk di salah satu sisi dari taman, sang bocah tampak duduk di sampingnya dan meliat kearah cincin yang ada di tangannya.

"Kenapa Giotto-jii memberikan Tsu-kun cincin ini?"

"Tentu saja karena aku merasa kalau Tsunayoshi akan menjadi kuat—dan ini adalah hadiah yang kusiapkan untukmu—" tersenyum pada Tsuna, Giotto hanya menepuk kepala kecilnya sementara Tsuna mengangguk-angguk.

"Tetapi semuanya mengatakan kalau Ienari-kun lebih kuat daripada aku—" jawabnya sambil cemberut dan mengembungkan pipinya, membuatnya tidak bisa menahan diri untuk mencubit pipi Tsuna, membuat yang bersangkutan mengaduh pelan, "sakit jii-chan!"

"Maaf, kau sangat lucu Tsuna~"

"Hum—" mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menoleh pada cincin itu sambil melihat bentuk dan juga gambar pada ukirannya, "—kenapa ada gambar kerang disini?"

"Karena sesuai dengan namanya—" merangkul Tsuna dan memeluknya dari belakang, menunjuk pada cincin yang ada di tangannya, "—cincin ini adalah, cincin Vongola…"

…

_Vongola memiliki sejarah yang cukup hebat walaupun sangat singkat. Mereka adalah kelompok Vigilate yang menginginkan kehidupan damai dari para penduduk Sicilly saat itu. Didirikan oleh Taru Giotto dengan enam orang guardiannya yang membantu untuk memimpin kelompok itu._

_Saat namanya benar-benar berada diatas puncak, tiba-tiba saja rumor tentang penghianat yang berada di kelompok itu membuat sang pendiri, memutuskan untuk mengunci kekuatan mereka dalam cincin yang mereka miliki dan menghilang bersama dengan cincin itu._

_Ricardo—keponakan dari Giotto yang seharusnya mendapatkan title sebagai seorang Vongola Secondo pada akhirnya mengganti nama Vongola menjadi Varia dan membuat kelompok itu menjadi kelompok mafia yang paling disegani di Sicilly saat itu hingga sekarang._

_Sementara cincin yang menyimpan kekuatan tersembunyi di dalamnya itu, menjadi rumor yang benar-benar menyebar kala itu. Banyak orang yang menginginkan kekuatan yang ada di cincin itu, namun pada akhirnya tidak berhasil untuk menemukan cincin itu._

_Dan seiring berjalannya waktu, rumor itu terus menghilang—bersama dengan nama Vongola bersamanya…_

…

"_Kau mendengarkanku Tsunayoshi?_"

Menoleh pada pemuda berambut cokelat di sampingnya yang tampak berbaring di atas tempat tidur, tidak mendapatkan jawaban atas apa yang menjadi pertanyaannya. Mendekatkan dirinya, mencoba untuk melihat bagaimana keadaan sang pemuda.

Dengkuran halus tampak terdengar di telinga sang pria membuatnya _sweatdrop _dan menundukkan kepalanya pelan.

"_Tsunayoshi! Teganya kau tidur saat aku sedang bercerita!_"

Hanya butuh beberapa detik untuknya terbangun dari tidur, mengucek matanya dan menoleh pada eksistensi tidak kasat mata itu dihadapannya. Entah sudah berapa kali ia mendengar cerita yang diceritakan pria itu.

"Aku sudah mengingat semuanya sejak usiaku 10 tahun Giotto-san—" menggaruk kepalanya, selama 5 tahun bersama dengan Giotto Taru—sosok Vongola Primo yang menghilang itu sejak berusia 9 tahun, banyak yang berubah dari Tsunayoshi Sawada.

Ia yang awalnya dikenal sebagai dame-Tsuna dan tidak bisa mengerjakan apapun, dilatih oleh Giotto untuk menjadi lebih rajin dan juga lebih berguna.

Ia ingin dan yakin kalau Tsunayoshi bisa membangun kembali kelompok Vongola yang sempat hilang, dan melindungi cincin Vongola yang memiliki kekuatan unik didalamnya. Tentu saja dibandingkan dengan cincin Varia yang di masa itu terkenal kuat—cincin Vongola lebih kuat lagi.

"_Kau tahu ini sudah pukul berapa?"_

Melihat jam yang ada di samping tempat tidurnya, pukul 7 pagi membuatnya segera melompat dan bersiap menuju ke sekolah saat itu juga. Berlari kearah dapur untuk mengambil selembar roti dan sekotak susu, dengan segera berbalik kembali.

"Aku pergi!"

"Ah Tsu-kun, kau tidak lupa tentang hari ini bukan?" ibunya—Sawada Nana tampak menoleh kearah Tsuna yang sedang memakai sepatu miliknya sambil menggigit roti dimulutnya.

"Ienari akan datang bukan—tenang saja, aku ingat kaa-san—" segera berdiri dan berlari kearah sekolah, "—aku berangkat!"

"_Kau tidak akan sampai tepat waktu—"_ Giotto yang tampak melayang di dekatnya hanya menghela nafas, sementara sang pemuda tampak mengambil sesuatu dari dalam kantungnya dan memakainya—cincin Vongola.

"Tidak kalau aku bisa mempersingkatnya."

"_Tsunayoshi! Sudah kukatakan untuk tidak memakai kekuatan itu terlalu sering!"_ perkataan Giotto tidak digubris, dan dengan segera menggunakan flame yang keluar dari kedua tangan—yang memakai sarung dan juga dari dahinya.

Menggunakan dorongan di tangannya untuk terbang dengan cepat menuju ke sekolahnya.

…

"Sampai juga—" hela nafas, dan mendarat di dekat sekolah—namun tidak terlalu dekat, ia memang tidak mungkin membiarkan semua orang melihatnya terbang dengan api di tangan dan dahi bukan, "—sedikit terlambat…"

"Dan kau tahu aku tidak menoleransi keterlambatan meskipun itu adalah kau Omnivore—" berbalik saat suara itu mengagetkannya. Menemukan seorang pemuda berambut hitam yang menatapnya dengan aura gelap di sekelilingnya ditambah dengan sepasang tonfa di tangannya.

"HIIIII! Hi—Hibari-san maaf aku benar-benar kurang tidur karena mengerjakan laporan yang kubawa ke rumah—" Tsuna mencoba untuk menghindari serangan yang dilancarkan oleh pemuda bernama Hibari itu. Giotto yang melihat itu tampak hanya diam dan mengelus dagunya.

'_Ternyata pelatihanku tidak sia-sia, kau sudah bisa menghindari serangan seperti itu—'_

'_Ini bukan saatnya untuk mengomentari hal seperti itu Giotto-san!'_ Tsuna tampak benar-benar kewalahan dengan serangan dari Hibari. Saat ia sedang menghindar, suara tawa yang terdengar pelan membuatnya menoleh untuk menemukan seorang pemuda berambut kuning dengan gaya rambut yang sama dengannya dan warna mata cokelat.

"Kau benar-benar tidak berubah dengan suara 'HIIIEE' mu itu Tsuna—" Tsuna yang mengenal orang itu dengan segera mengayunkan tangannya dari atas dan mencoba untuk menahan tangan Hibari.

"Ienari-kun! Kau sudah sampai rupanya—" berlari pelan kearah sang kembaran, menyadari ada seorang bayi yang duduk di bahu kembarannya itu—dan bayi itu menatapnya tajam seorang mengetahui kalau ia menahan kekuatannya saat menahan serangan Hibari tadi, "kapan pesawatmu mendarat?"

"Baru saja—tetapi Reborn menyuruhku untuk segera sekolah dan yah beginilah—" menghela nafas, Ienari tampak menatap Tsuna yang tertawa dan menatap bayi di bahunya. Sesuatu yang bercahaya menarik perhatiannya—sebuah pacifier yang tampak terkalung di leher bayi itu.

'_Oh, Arcobaleno?'_ Tsuna menatap Giotto yang muncul di sampingnya, _'pantas aku pernah melihatnya. Ia adalah sun arcobaleno yang sering dipercaya oleh Varia Nonno…'_

'_Seperti Sephira-san?'_

'_Sephira bukan Arcobaleno tetapi yang menciptakan Vongola dan Mare Ring serta Pacifier ini—'_ tampak bergumam dalam hati dan menatap bayi itu sambil tersenyum.

"Kau Reborn-san? Salam kenal—namaku adalah Sawada Tsunayoshi…"

"Aku sudah sering mendengar tentangmu dame-Tsuna—" sweatdrop mendengar panggilan Reborn, namun Tsuna hanya tertawa dan menggaruk kepalanya.

'_Tunggu, sepertinya ada yang terlupakan—'_

"Sawada Tsunayoshi—" aura gelap yang ia rasakan tampaknya membuat wajahnya memucat dan sadar apa yang ia lupakan. Berbalik perlahan saat itu—dan melihat Hibari yang tampak memberikan tatapan tajam padanya, "—cepat masuk ke dalam sekolah, bawa murid baru itu—atau aku akan menggigit kalian sampai mati."

"HIEEE! Ba—baiklah Hibari-san!"

…

"Kenapa kau malah melarangku untuk melawannya?" Tsuna menarik tangan Ienari yang tampaknya jadi sedikit kesal karena kelakuan dari Hibari. Kalau ia tidak menghentikan tentu saja yang akan terluka adalah Ienari. Dan yang Ienari fikirkan adalah, ia ingin membalaskan sang pemuda yang tampaknya ingin melukai kakak kembarnya itu.

"Sudahlah, aku tidak suka bertarung…"

"Kau terlalu naïf dame-Tsuna—" Reborn tampak menyodok kepala belakang Tsuna dengan tongkat berwarna hijau yang entah muncul darimana. Mengaduh pelan sambil menatap Reborn dan menghela nafas, "—kau saja bisa menahannya, kenapa kau tampak mengalah darinya."

'_Seperti yang kufikirkan tentang Arcobaleno—'_

"Tidak kok—Hibari-san memang sangat kuat tadi ia hanya tidak serius saja—lagipula aku masih tetap dame-Tsuna bukan?" tertawa dan menarik tangan Ienari yang tampak tidak mengerti dengan pembicaraan keduanya.

"Tsuna, aku harus pergi menemui ketua student council."

"Aku mengerti—" berhenti di depan pintu bertuliskan ruangan ketua student council sebelum membukanya. Sebenarnya ada nama yang tertulis di bawah tag itu, namun tidak sempat terlihat karena Tsuna keburu menariknya kedalam.

"Baiklah—dimana ya," ruangan itu tampak kosong tidak ada seseorangpun yang berada disana. Tsuna mencoba untuk mencari sesuatu yang ada di ruangan itu, dan sedikit membuat ruangan itu berantakan.

"Tsuna, kalau kau seperti itu apakah tidak dimarahi oleh ketua student council?"

"Tidak akan—" tertawa dan kembali mencari, sebelum suara ketukan pintu terdengar membuatnya menoleh.

"Masuklah."

"Kaichou," seorang gadis berambut kuning pendek tampak masuk dengan setumpuk laporan di tangannya. Tsuna segera menghentikan kegiatannya dan tersenyum kearahnya, "aku ingin memberikan laporan dari Hibari-san tentang Sawada Ienari."

"Oh, terima kasih Kyoko-chan—"

"Hibari-san benar-benar kesal karena Kaichou meninggalkan laporan itu didepan loker," jawab Kyoko sambil tertawa, sementara sang pemuda tampak memucat karena perkataan itu.

"Aku lupa sedang membereskan surat-surat di loker—" surat-surat cinta dari penggemarnya, "—dan dokumennya tertinggal begitu saja karena harus segera mengejar jam pelajaran selanjutnya…"

"Katanya sebagai hukuman Kaichou harus menemaninya selama 1 minggu ini—" jawab Kyoko sambil tertawa dan membuka pintu, meninggalkan Tsuna yang berjalan dan mengambil laporan itu. Ienari yang sedaritadi melihat bersama dengan Reborn hanya terdiam mendengarnya.

"Ah maaf Ienari, sampai mana tadi?"

…

"Tadi—dia memanggilmu apa Tsuna?"

Terdiam sejenak sebelum menepuk kepalan tangannya, baru sadar kalau ia belum pernah mengatakan apapun pada Ienari tentang siapa dia.

"Baiklah—" berdehem sambil duduk di kursi yang ada disana, sebelum mengaitkan kedua tangan sambil tersenyum, "—namaku adalah Sawada Tsunayoshi, dan aku adalah President Student Council Namichuu!"

…To be Continue…

Mengingat me menunggu Beta me yang sedang memperbaiki chap 1 dan 2 dari versi Inggris yang berjudul "Rebirth of Vongola" me bikin aja yang Indonesia :3

Maaf Cuma nambahin utang, tapi gregetan bikin buat sekalian draft pas mau dibikin inggrisnya XD

Jadi, ceritanya Vongola itu dihancurin sama Giotto pas dia mutusin buat keluar. Karena dia sudah nyangka kalau Ricardo bakal bikin Vongola yang awalnya jadi Vigilante jadi kelompok mafia. Dan cincin Vongola sebagai salah satu dari kunci Tri Ni Sette disembunyiin sama Giotto :3

Ricardo buat Varia yang sampai masa Tsuna sudah generasi ke 10, sementara orang-orang sudah lupa sama Vongola. Sampai Giotto mutusin Tsuna buat dikasih cincinnya dengan harapan buat dia bikin Vongola lagi.

Oke, reviewnya ya minna (_ _)


	2. Loyality of Storm

**Title :**TheVongola

**Genre :**Family / Friendship

**Rated :**T

**Disclaimed :**KHR © Amano Akira

**Warning :**bad grammar!, OOC!, Strong!Tsuna, Smart!Tsuna

.

**Summary :**Vongola dihancurkan oleh Vongola Primo—Taru Giotto, saat ia memutuskan untuk keluar dari Vongola, karena menganggap Ricardo hanya akan menjadikan kelompok Vigilatenya menjadi kelompok mafia. Cincin yang dibuat oleh Sephira bersama dengan Mare Ring dan juga Pacifier Arcobaleno—Vongola Ring, pada akhirnya menghilang bersama dengan nama Vongola. Ricardo pada akhirnya membuat kelompok Varia dan menjadi kelompok mafia terbesar di Sicilly. Bagaimana jika suatu hari cincin Vongola ditemukan oleh seorang anak bernama Sawada Tsunayoshi yang juga bertemu dengan sesosok hantu bernama Taru Giotto—sang pemimpin Vongola yang hilang itu?

.

**Chapter 1, Loyality of Storm**

.

Saat pertama kali melihat sosok bocah berambut cokelat itu, satu hal yang ia tangkap selain wajah yang mirip dengannya adalah kepolosan anak itu. Ia benar-benar tidak memiliki kecocokan berada di dunia seperti dunia gelap mafia. Dan ketika itu juga, ia memutuskan untuk memilih anak itu sebagai pemegang cincin Vongola Ring.

"Halo, namaku adalah Sawada Tsunayoshi—" tersenyum lebar sambil menatap sosok tak kasat mata itu tanpa ketakutan yang terlihat, "—apakah cincin ini punyamu?"

"Sepertinya kau sangat menyukainya Tsunayoshi?"

"Uhm—iya sih, cincinnya berkilau dan juga sangat bagus!" matanya tampak berbinar karena cincin yang ada di depan matanya. Tetapi tatapannya langsung mengarah pada sosok itu, "tetapi mama mengatakan kalau Tsu-kun tidak boleh mengambil barang yang bukan milik Tsu-kun!"

Kalau saja ia tidak bisa menahan diri sedikit saja—ia pasti akan memeluk erat sosok itu dan tidak akan melepaskannya dalam waktu singkat.

"Apakah tuan hantu marah karena Tsu-kun mengambil barang milik tuan hantu?" memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap dengan mata cokelat besarnya yang membuat sosok itu tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak memeluknya.

"Aku akan memberikannya padamu Tsuna, dan namaku adalah Giotto."

"Benarkah? Kenapa Giotto-san ingin memberikan cincin ini pada Tsu-kun?" menatap dengan tatapan penuh tanya, sambil menatap cincin yang ada di tangannya sekarang.

"Karena aku ingin menjadi temanmu, kenyataannya aku adalah kakek buyutmu dari ayahmu—" jawab Giotto yang sebenarnya tidak ingin sama sekali mengakui kalau ia sudah selama itu berada di dunia.

"Jadi, Giotto-jii-chan? Wow, jadi lebih tua daripada Nonno?!" serasa beberapa panah menusuk di punggungnya ditambah dengan sebuah batu yang menimpa kepalanya, "tetapi kau tampak lebih muda daripada otou-san. Ah apakah itu karena kau adalah hantu?"

"Kau bisa mengatakan seperti itu—" mencoba untuk tetap tersenyum walaupun panah imajiner itu masih menancap di punggungnya, "jadi, apakah aku bisa mempercayakan cincin ini padamu? Dan aku akan menjadi temanmu mulai sekarang."

"Benarkah?! Yay, Giotto-jii-chan ingin menjadi teman Tsu-kun!" memeluk sosok yang sebenarnya tidak bisa dipeluk itu, walaupun pengecualian karena Tsuna memegang cincin yang mengunci jiwanya, "Gio-jii tidak akan meninggalkan Tsu-kun bukan?"

Oke, melihat sifat dan juga wajah yang mendukung, sudah dipastikan Giotto akan menjadi *uhuk*kakek*uhuk* yang protektif pada sang cucu.

…

'_Ia sudah bisa menguasai Dying Will Flame pada saat usianya sepuluh tahun, dan ia cepat sekali menangkap kalau bisa mengatur konsentrasinya dalam belajar,'_ Giotto melihat kedua cucunya, Tsuna yang tersenyum dan Ienari yang tampak terkejut.

Tentu saja, Tsuna yang dikenal oleh Ienari adalah Tsuna yang menurutnya perlu dilindungi, yang lemah dan lebih terlihat sebagai adiknya ketimbang kakak kembarnya. Yah, sepuluh tahun berlalu banyak yang sudah terjadi bukan.

"Apakah ada yang salah Ienari-kun?"

"Oh tidak," tertawa datar sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya, "kukira kau tidak berubah ternyata kau benar-benar sudah banyak berubah." Ienari melihat cincin yang tersemat di jari tengan Tsuna, "kau masih menyimpan cincin itu?"

"Yah, aku sudah menganggapnya sebagai jimat keberuntunganku. Tentu saja aku selalu menggunakannya," jawab Tsuna sambil melihat cincin Vongola itu. Giotto tidak khawatir dengan terlihatnya cincin Vongola, karena bagaimanapun tidak banyak yang mengetahui tentang cincin itu.

Reborn tampak menatap cincin itu, sebelum menoleh pada pemiliknya. Ia mendapatkan banyak informasi tertulis tentang sang kembar sulung. Tidak ada yang istimewa darinya, bahkan ia bisa dikatakan sangat lemah.

"Oi dame-Tsuna, apakah kau ingin masuk ke kelompok ma—" belum selesai mengatakan kalimatnya saat Ienari dengan segera menutup mulut Reborn. Ayahnya juga tampak tidak ingin memberitahu apapun tentang mafia pada Tsuna.

"Reborn, kau sudah berjanji kalau Tsuna tidak akan—"

"Jangan memerintahku dame-Ienari," menaruh tangan Ienari di belakang tubuhnya membuat yang bersangkutan mengaduh.

"I—itu sakit Reborn!" tertawa karena melihat bagaimana Ienari dipermainkan oleh sang arcobaleno, yang bersangkutan memanyunkan bibirnya dan hanya menghela nafas, "susah karena kau tidak ingin berkelahi Tsuna…"

"Lagipula kalau berkelahi itu melanggar aturan sekolah, dan aku tidak boleh melakukannya."

"Sudahlah, jadi apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?" tampak tidak tertarik karena tidak seru hanya mematuhi peraturan, Ienari mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Hana akan mengantarkanmu ke kelas, kita akan satu kelas—dan aku yang mengaturnya," jawabnya sambil setengah berbisik. Ienari sendiri akan menanyakan kenapa bukan Tsuna yang mengantarkan saat Tsuna sedang mencoba untuk menghubungi seseorang.

"Ah Hana, aku minta bantuanmu sekarang bisa? Hibari-san akan menggigitku kalau aku tidak mengerjakan pekerjaanku di ruangan hingga selesai," terdengar helaan nafas dari Tsuna sebelum ia mengakhiri komunikasi itu.

"Dan pertanyaanmu sepertinya sudah terjawab," tersenyum pada Ienari yang mengerti tentang perkataan Tsuna dan hanya mengangguk. Hanya butuh beberapa menit untuk pintu yang diketuk dan menampakkan perempuan dengan rambut cokelat ikal cukup panjang.

"Baiklah, kau berhutang padaku Sawada…"

"Maaf merepotkanmu, Ienari-kun sampai jumpa pelajaran nanti, dan Reborn-san kau tidak boleh ikut dalam kelas karena itu melanggar peraturan," jawabnya santai sambil menatap Reborn dan juga Ienari yang berjalan keluar dari ruangan Tsuna.

…

"Whoa, benar-benar berbeda berhadapan dengan Arcobaleno itu," Tsuna benar-benar tampak lemas dan hanya menaruh kepalanya diatas meja. Ia benar-benar lelah hanya dengan berhadapan dengan sang Sun Arcobaleno, "apakah Ienari akan baik-baik saja ditangan Arcobaleno itu?"

'_Kalau kulihat sebelumnya, memang sepertinya dia adalah orang yang hebat. Hanya tinggal bagaimana ia menghadapi keadaan Sparta yang diberikan oleh sang Arcobaleno.'_

"Mungkin aku akan lebih kuat kalau dilatih olehnya," jawab Tsuna dengan nada bercanda.

'_Kau jahat sekali Tsunayoshi, jadi pelatihanku selama ini kau anggap tidak serius?'_ entah sapu tangan darimana tiba-tiba saja sudah ada di tangan Giotto dan tampak sang pemimpin Vongola menangis dengan lebaynya.

"Kau tidak bisa melihat yang mana dari perkataanku yang hanya candaan atau serius," Tsuna tampak _sweatdrop _melihat roh Giotto itu benar-benar terpuruk karena perkataannya.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

"Masuklah…" suara pintu yang terketuk terdengar dan pintu terbuka saat menunjukkan seorang siswi berambut cokelat pendek bersama dengan seorang siswa yang memiliki rambut berwarna perak dan mata hijau.

"Ah, Kyoko-chan—siapa itu?"

"Kaichou lupa kalau kita mendapatkan murid baru dua hari ini? Sawada Ienari-kun dan juga Gokudera Hayato-kun," Kyoko tampak tersenyum dan memperkenalkan sang pemuda yang bernama Gokudera Hayato itu.

"Ah, benar juga kalau tidak salah kau berasal dari Italia…"

'_Aku pernah mendengar tentang Smoking Bomb Hayato—tetapi baru kali ini melihat secara langsung,'_ Tsuna mendengar kakeknya mengatakan hal itu.

'_Jadi ia juga mafia?'_

'_Ya, dan yang lebih penting—'_ suara bel menghentikan perkataannya. Tsuna berdiri dari tempatnya dan berjalan kearah Kyoko dan juga Gokudera.

"Baiklah, sebaiknya kita ke kelas sebelum guru datang. Hibari-san benar-benar akan marah kalau sampai aku membuat kalian terlambat masuk ke kelas," Tsuna benar-benar diatur oleh Hibari, tetapi mau bagaimana lagi kalau ia adalah ketua dari Student Council.

'_Giotto-san, ayo—'_ baru saja akan mengajak sang kakek saat melihat air mata yang entah sebenarnya wajar keluar walaupun sudah mati, keluar dari mata Giotto saat melihat Gokudera, '—eh, Giotto-san kau tidak apa-apa?!"

'_G…'_

"Apakah kalian mendengar sesuatu?" seolah mendengar suara Giotto, tampak Gokudera menoleh ke belakang lagi dan mencoba untuk meneliti ruangan yang akan ia jauhi itu.

"Hanya perasaanmu saja," Tsuna mendorong punggung Gokudera dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan. Meninggalkan Giotto sendirian di ruangan itu, merasa kalau saat ini Giotto membutuhkan waktu untuk sendiri.

Tidak menyadari kalau sebuah flame berwarna merah tampak membara di salah satu sisi koridor, menampakkan sosok pemuda berambut merah magenta yang menoleh pada ketiga orang yang menjauhinya.

'_Giotto…?'_

…

"Baiklah, hari ini kita akan kedatangan dua orang murid baru yang berasal dari Italia," jam pelajaran dimulai dan sang guru tampak memperkenalkan dua orang murid pindahan yang tentu saja adalah Ienari dan juga Gokudera, "kalian bisa perkenalkan diri kalian."

"Namaku adalah Gokudera Hayato, mengganggu—aku akan meledakkan kalian," perkenalan yang 'unik' dari pemuda itu. Semuanya tampak _sweatdrop _mendengarnya, tetapi beberapa siswi tampak terpesona oleh wajahnya yang memang terbilang tampan itu.

"Namaku adalah Sawada Ienari, kalian mungkin kenal dengan kakak kembarku Sawada Tsunayoshi. Senang bertemu dengan kalian!" senyuman yang lebih mirip ayah mereka—tampak sangat bersemangat dan ditambah dengan wajah yang mirip dengan idola mereka sang kakak kembar, membuat para siswi ribut.

Tsuna bisa mendengar perkataan 'ia tampan sekali' atau 'ia keren seperti kakaknya!' dan ia hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ untuk kesekian kalinya dalam sehari ini.

"Baiklah, Gokudera-kun kau duduk di belakang Tsuna, dan Ienari kau duduk di samping Tsuna," sang guru menunjuk tempat yang kosong. Bukan karena tidak ada yang mau mendudukinya, tetapi memang menjauhkan Tsuna dari perbuatan asusila yang diperbuat oleh para penggemarnya.

Gokudera berjalan, dan saat akan melewati Tsuna tampak kilatan cahaya yang menarik perhatian Tsuna. Menoleh saat melihat cincin di jari tengan Gokudera yang tampak familiar dengan miliknya.

"Cincin Vongola?" mengerutkan alisnya, ia mencoba untuk berbisik sekecil mungkin namun sepertinya Gokudera masih mendengarnya dan matanya membulat sebelum menoleh pada Tsuna yang menutup mulutnya dan mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Duduk di kursinya, menatap tajam kearah Tsuna yang tampak merasakan tatapan itu. Sepertinya ia sadar kalau perkataannya tadi terdengar oleh Gokudera. Sementara Reborn yang duduk di ranting pohon dekat kelas milik Tsuna tampak memperhatikan Gokudera dan juga Tsuna serta Ienari.

"Smoking Bomb Hayato, ia adalah kandidat yang cocok sebagai guardian Ienari." Menatap Gokudera yang masih mengirimkan sinyal tatapan tajam kearah Tsuna, "ia sepertinya lebih tertarik dengan dame-Tsuna…"

…

"Siapa sebenarnya dia…"

…

Jam makan siang sudah tiba, dan Tsuna tampak meletakkan buku-buku miliknya kedalam tas baru saja akan beristirahat sejenak. Tiba-tiba saja suara handphone berbunyi membuatnya dengan segera mengangkat dan melihat nomor yang dituju.

'_Kemari dalam waktu 5 menit dan selesaikan tugasmu sampai jam makan siang selesai. Tidak selesai, kamikorosu…'_

Tampak benar-benar memucat saat melihat pesan dari sang Fuuki Inchou, menghela nafas dan berdiri untuk segera pergi dari kelas menuju ke ruangannya.

"Melanjutkan pekerjaanmu Tsuna?"

"Begitulah—Hibari-san tidak sama sekali memberikanku istirahat," hela nafas dan akan berjalan saat tiba-tiba saja tendangan telak ke pelipis Tsuna membuatnya langsung jatuh ke samping dan membuat Ienari tampak terkejut.

"Tsuna!"

"Ciaosuu!" Reborn mendarat di meja milik Gokudera setelah menendang Tsuna hingga terbaring di lantai. Mengaduh pelan, Tsuna mencoba untuk bangkit dan menatap Reborn.

"Reborn-san, menendang orang itu tidak baik. Dan bukankah sudah kubilang untuk tidak berada di lingkungan sekolah," Tsuna masih mencoba untuk tertawa meskipun saat ini kepalanya cukup besar benjolannya.

"Aku ingin berbicara denganmu Smoking Bomb Hayato…"

"Oh, jadi dia benar-benar orang yang dikatakan oleh kakek? Dia juga dari keluarga mafia?" Ienari menatap Gokudera yang hanya menatapnya tidak berminat.

"Eh, apakah tadi kau mengatakan mafia?" Tsuna tampak tersenyum dan memiringkan kepalanya. Tentu saja ia berpura-pura tidak mengetahui apapun tentang mafia. Ienari yang sadar kalau mengatakan hal tentang mafia tampak memucat sebelum mengibaskan tangannya di depan Tsuna.

"Ti—tidak kau salah dengar Tsuna, maksudku adalah Maria! Ia mirip dengan adik dari temanku yang bernama Maria," Tsuna tampak menahan tawa dalam hatinya ketika melihat bagaimana adiknya itu mencoba untuk membuatnya tidak terlibat dalam dunia mafia.

"Kau ingin bergabung dengan kelompok Varia?" Tsuna yang menurut Ienari memiliki telinga yang masih bersih dari hal-hal seperti mafia dengan segera ditutup telinganya dengan kedua tangan Ienari saat Reborn mencoba untuk mengajak Gokudera.

"Tidak—" Gokudera berdiri dari tempatnya dan akan berjalan menjauhi Reborn dan juga yang lainnya, "—aku tidak suka dengan kalian para mafia. Aku tidak akan masuk dalam kelompok itu…"

…

Tsuna menatap Gokudera, mencoba untuk mengamatinya saat tiba-tiba saja Gokudera berbisik padanya ketika ia mencoba melewatinya.

"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu, halaman belakang sekolah, saat jam pulang…" hanya Tsuna yang mendengar itu, membuatnya membulatkan mata dan menoleh saat Gokudera membuka pintu kelas untuk keluar dari sana.

Namun wajahnya segera memucat kala seseorang tampak berada di ambang pintu dengan aura gelap disekelilingnya.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi—kerjakan pekerjaanmu sekarang, atau kamikorosu…"

"HIEEE! Baiklah Hibari-san!"

…

Jam pelajaran tampak sudah selesai sedaritadi, dan sosok Gokudera tampak hanya duduk dan menunggu Tsuna di pekarangan belakang sekolah. Hanya diam dan tidak melakukan apapun, matanya bergerak saat sebuah flame berwarna merah muncul di antara pepohonan yang ada di depannya.

'_Apa yang akan kau lakukan saat bertemu dengan bocah itu?'_ sosok pemuda berambut merah magenta dengan tattoo yang ada di sisi kiri wajahnya tampak berdiri di depannya. Wajah mereka mirip satu sama lain, dan Gokudera hanya diam sejenak.

"Ia tahu tentang Vongola Ring—aku ingin mengetahui sampai mana ia mengetahuinya dan apa reaksinya saat mengetahui kalau yang aku pegang memang Vongola Storm Ring," matanya menajam dan tampak dingin ketika mengatakan itu, "kalau ia berniat untuk merebutnya, aku akan membunuhnya…"

…

'_Aku hanya akan mengatakan satu hal—berfikirlah tentang apa yang akan kau lakukan sebelum kau ingin melakukannya,'_ dan dengan satu kata itu, flame berwarna merah yang membara itu segera menghilang dari hadapannya.

"Aku mengerti—kakek tua…"

Menghela nafas dan berdiri dari tempatnya akan mencari Tsuna.

**BLAR!**

"Apa—"

…

Tsuna tampak berlari di koridor sekolah setelah selesai mengerjakan laporannya yang dipaksa oleh Hibari untuk diselesaikan. Yang benar saja, ia harus menyelesaikan semua itu atau ia tidak akan boleh keluar dari ruangannya.

"Aku sudah terlambat lama untuk bertemu dengan Gokudera-kun," melihat jam tangannya dan berlari menuju ke belakang sekolah. Ia belum bertemu dengan Giotto semenjak Tsuna melihatnya menangis—sedikit khawatir tetapi ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun.

**PRANG!**

"Eh," mendengar suara kaca yang pecah dari belakangnya, tampak beberapa orang yang memakai kemeja hitam dan membawa beberapa senjata. Ia tidak tahu siapa mereka, namun ia tahu kalau mereka kemari bukan untuk tujuan baik.

"Siapa kalian?!"

"Kami adalah Oscuro Famiglia, serahkan Sawada Ienari kandidat dari Varia Decimo!" dan mendengar itu, tentu saja membuat Tsuna sadar kalau yang ada dihadapannya adalah sekelompok orang yang berasal dari sebuah kelompok mafia.

"Apa yang akan kalian lakukan…"

"Kau tidak perlu mengetahuinya bocah! Kami akan membawanya pada boss kami—" Tsuna menatap kearah semua orang yang ada disana. Mata cokelatnya tampak berubah menjadi kuning menyala dan flame berwarna orange tampak muncul di dahi. Di kedua tangannya juga tampak sepasang glove yang diselimuti oleh flame yang sama.

"Kalau kalian ingin menyentuhnya, kalian harus mengalahkanku dulu—" menatap tajam dan dingin tanpa ada senyuman yang terlihat di wajahnya. Belum sempat orang-orang itu terkejut saat Tsuna dengan segera bergerak dan menghajar mereka.

"A—apa?!" beberapa dari mereka tampak memberondong Tsuna dengan senjata. Mencoba untuk menembaknya namun Tsuna tampak menghindari semua serangan itu dan kembali menyerang beberapa orang disana.

"Empat orang…" sibuk dengan beberapa musuh yang ada di depannya, tidak melihat bahwa ada seseorang yang membidiknya dari belakang. Bersiap untuk menembak pemuda itu, saat tiba-tiba sebuah dinamit terlempar kearah sang penembak.

**DHUAR!**

"Eh," Tsuna menoleh untuk menemukan Gokudera yang memegang beberapa dinamit. Sepertinya ia yang menyerang penembak itu sebelum sang penyerang bisa menyerang Tsuna.

"Kalau kau sedang bertarung harusnya kau melihat juga apa yang ada di belakangmu," menatap tajam kearah Tsuna yang tampak tertawa gugup dan menggaruk dagunya. Melihat musuh yang akan menyerang membuatnya bergerak kembali begitu juga dengan Gokudera.

"Terima kasih Gokudera-kun!" tersenyum lebar, tampak Gokudera yang wajahnya tiba-tiba menjadi merah dan membuatnya menggelengkan kepala cepat, "setelah ini ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu…"

"Aku juga ingin menanyakan padamu tentang cincin Vongola," jawab Gokudera, mendapat jawaban lagi dengan tawa dari Tsuna. Menatap Gokudera sambil masih tertawa melihatnya.

"Seharusnya kau tidak mengatakan begitu saja tentang Vongola Ring Gokudera-kun."

…

"Bagaimana kau bisa—" Gokudera yang berbalik dan menoleh pada Tsuna tidak menyadari seseorang tampak berada di depannya dan siap untuk menembak Gokudera yang perhatiannya masih tertuju pada Tsuna.

"GOKUDERA-KUN, AWAS!" dengan segera mendorong tubuh Gokudera yang ditargetkan, sebelum peluru meletus kearah tempat Gokudera tadi berdiri. Terpelanting cukup jauh saat Gokudera mencoba untuk bangkit dan menemukan tubuh Tsuna yang tergeletak tidak sadarkan diri.

Bukan hanya itu saja, sepertinya tampak darah mengalir keluar dari tubuhnya, menunjukkan kalau ia terkena tembakan yang tadi tertuju padanya. Melihat beberapa orang masih ada disana sementara Tsuna belum sama sekali sadar, Gokudera hanya berdecak.

Mengeluarkan sebuah pistol dari sakunya dan mengalirkannya dengan flame storm sebelum menembakkannya pada beberapa orang yang tersisa disana. Ia segera berlari dan menghampiri Tsuna dan mencoba untuk memeriksa keadaannya.

"O—Oi, kau tidak apa-apa?!" melihat bahu Tsuna yang mengeluarkan darah, sepertinya bagian itu yang tertembak oleh orang-orang itu, "k—kenapa…"

'_Gokudera Hayato—'_ suara itu terdengar bersama dengan sosok pria berambut merah magenta, _'—lihat itu.' _Menunjuk pada jari tengah Tsuna yang tampak tidak lagi terselimuti oleh flame dan juga glovenya, menampakkan cincin Vongola yang ia kenakan.

"Ini…"

'_Ia adalah pemilik Sky Ring Vongola Hayato…'_

…To be Continue…

Oke, chapter dua adalah tentang kemunculan Goku XD dan tentu saja cincin Vongola Storm ada di dia beserta dengan G bersamanya :3

Oh, dan seperti di warning, karena Tsuna disini mendapat embel Strong!Tsuna, jadi dia sudah bisa jadi HDWM walaupun belum pure flame (kaya di future arc).

Makasih buat fave, review, dan follownya ^ ^

**LuckyKittens **makasih buat reviewnya ^ ^ dan yep dia jadi Kaichou disini :3

**Azriel1827 **yep~ bossu Vongola kedua, karena Giotto Cuma pernah kasih cincinnya ke Tsuna :3 makasih Fave + reviewnya ^ ^

**LalaNur Aprilia **sebenarnya lebih tepatnya tiram :3 tapi kadang juga bisa dibilang kerang "Vongole"

**JackFrost14 **memang, dan disini bakal ada OC buat nempatin salah satu boss Varia biar jadi genap 10 XD tapi tenang aja, itu Cuma sekali lewat kok.

**Mamitsu27 **adiknya penerus Varia sementara Tsuna bakal bangun Vongola lagi dan tetap jadi Vigilante :3


	3. Right Hand Man

**Title :**TheVongola

**Genre :**Family / Friendship

**Rated :**T

**Disclaimed :**KHR © Amano Akira

**Warning :**bad grammar!, OOC!, Strong!Tsuna, Smart!Tsuna

.

**Summary :**Vongola dihancurkan oleh Vongola Primo—Taru Giotto, saat ia memutuskan untuk keluar dari Vongola, karena menganggap Ricardo hanya akan menjadikan kelompok Vigilatenya menjadi kelompok mafia. Cincin yang dibuat oleh Sephira bersama dengan Mare Ring dan juga Pacifier Arcobaleno—Vongola Ring, pada akhirnya menghilang bersama dengan nama Vongola. Ricardo pada akhirnya membuat kelompok Varia dan menjadi kelompok mafia terbesar di Sicilly. Bagaimana jika suatu hari cincin Vongola ditemukan oleh seorang anak bernama Sawada Tsunayoshi yang juga bertemu dengan sesosok hantu bernama Taru Giotto—sang pemimpin Vongola yang hilang itu?

.

**Chapter 2, Right Hand Man**

.

Ia tidak pernah merasa keberatan saat sang boss sekaligus sahabatnya itu mengatakan kalau jiwa mereka akan terkunci saat mereka memutuskan untuk menyembunyikan cincin Vongola. Ia tahu kalau Giotto tidak akan mungkin melakukan sesuatu yang serius seperti itu tanpa memikirkannya terlebih dahulu.

'_Aku ingin mencari seseorang yang bisa mengerti apa yang menjadi tujuan kita G…'_

Satu kalimat itu yang mengukuhkannya untuk mengikuti apapun yang dikatakan oleh Giotto padanya. Semenjak ia meninggal, ia terus mendiami cincin itu menunggu seseorang yang menurutnya pantas untuk mendapatkan posisi pemegang cincinnya.

Entah sudah berapa lama ia menunggu, hingga akhirnya waktu itu tiba.

"Tuan muda!" suara itu tampak mengalihkan perhatiannya. Menatap seorang anak kecil yang berlari dari kejaran beberapa pelayan. Pria berambut merah itu tampak duduk dan melihat pemandangan yang ada di depannya. Tempatnya menyembunyikan cincin itu sekarang menjadi sebuah markas mafia yang tidak cukup besar.

Dan sebenarnya ia cukup kesal dengan semua itu.

Saat ia melihat sang bocah berada di dekatnya muncul, yang ia lihat saat itu adalah cerminan dari dirinya dulu. Oke, ia memiliki wajah yang mirip dengannya kecuali warna rambut dan matanya.

"Aku benci mereka semua, aku tidak suka orang-orang mafia itu," bergumam sendiri sambil duduk di balik pohon yang ada di hutan itu. G yang hanya menatapnya menghela nafas, ia sendiri tidak tahu perasaan apa yang membuatnya mempercayai bocah itu.

Namun yang ia tahu, hal yang ia lakukan setelah itu adalah mengeluarkan flame merah di cincin yang menyegel jiwanya itu. Membiarkan bocah itu yang setelahnya melihat warna flame itu mendekat dan mengambil cincin Storm miliknya.

"Cincin apa ini," melihat cincin itu dengan perasaan penasaran sebelum G menampakkan sosoknya tepat di depan bocah berambut perak itu. Melihat sesuatu yang muncul, membuatnya menoleh dan tampak terkejut, "si—siapa kau?!"

"Aku adalah pemilik cincin itu… dulu…" kata-kata terakhirnya terbisikkan begitu saja seolah tidak ingin terdengar oleh siapapun.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tiba-tiba muncul," bocah itu mencoba untuk menyentuh G sebelum menemukan kalau tubuh pria didepannya itu tembus pandang. G yang sudah siap disangka hantu hanya bisa menghela nafas, "jangan-jangan kau—"

"Aku bukan—"

"KAU U.M.A bukan?!" dan tiga kata yang langsung membuat G terjatuh dari tempatnya berdiri. Menatap sang bocah yang kini melihatnya seolah ia adalah sesosok barang antik yang sangat menarik perhatiannya. Bahkan ia tidak tahu apa yang dimaksud dengan U.M.A.

"Aku bukan U.M.A atau apapun itu, cincin itu adalah milikku…"

"Kalau begitu kukembalikan," jawabnya tampak tidak tertarik sama sekali. Mencoba untuk kabur saat G tetap berada di hadapannya dengan tangan yang tersilang di depan dadanya, "apa lagi?"

"Kau—benci mafia?"

…

"Kalau bisa kau ingin memusnahkan semuanya," menatap dengan tatapan kesal, dan G hanya mengamati sebelum duduk di salah satu bagian yang ada di pohon itu.

"Duniamu sudah dipenuhi oleh para mafia, apakah kau fikir bisa kabur begitu saja?" bocah itu tampak terdiam, menundukkan kepalanya dan tidak mengatakan apapun sebelum G melanjutkan perkataannya lagi, "apakah kau tahu tentang Varia?"

"Tentu saja…"

"Bagaimana dengan Vongola?" kali ini bocah itu menatap G dengan tatapan bingung seolah ia mengatakan hal gila.

"Apakah itu salah satu kelompok mafia?" sebenarnya ia sudah menyangka kalau bocah ini akan tidak mengetahui apapun tentang Vongola. Bagaimanapun Vongola tidaklah terkenal setelah beberapa lama menghilang.

"Varia Primo, membentuk Varia dengan acuan kelompok Vongola—" membulatkan matanya, tampak anak itu menjadi tertarik dengan apa yang akan dikatakan oleh G. Tampak tersenyum samar saat melihat bagaimana antusiasnya anak itu seolah ia sedang menceritakan dongeng sebelum tidur.

Menceritakan semua hal tentang Vongola sedetail-detailnya, dan bocah itu tampak mendengarkan dengan sangat serius. Sesekali mengangguk sambil berfikir sesuatu tentang cerita itu.

"Lalu, sebenarnya—kenapa Giotto-san memusnahkan Vongola ketimbang memberikannya pada adik sepupunya?" menatap G yang tampak memikirkan jawabannya sebelum tersenyum pada sang bocah di depannya.

"Giotto tidak pernah membenci kelompok mafia, tetapi ia juga tidak menyukai mafia—ia memiliki kemampuan yang disebut Hyper Intuition yang membuat Ituisinya hampir 100 persen benar. Itulah makanya ia mengetahui kalau ia menyerahkannya pada Ricardo, Vongola akan menjadi kelompok mafia…"

"Jadi, cincin ini yang dibilang kekuatan yang hilang? Sama hebatnya dengan Pacifier milik Arcobaleno—" mengamati cincin itu dan tampak tersenyum, "—dengan ini aku bisa menghancurkan para mafia bukan?"

"Bodoh, aku memberikanmu itu bukan untuk meghancurkannya—" bocah itu menatap kearah G dengan tatapan bingung, "—aku ingin kau membangun kembali Vongola bersama para pemilik cincin lainnya…"

…

'_Ia memang tidak pernah sabar melakukan sesuatu—' _G tampak menghela nafas dan menatap Gokudera yang menunggui Tsuna di Rumah Sakit. Setelah kejadian itu, tentu saja sang pemilik Storm Ring itu segera membawa Tsuna ke Rumah Sakit, _'aku melihat cincin itu, namun kenapa Giotto tidak ada…?'_

"Tsuna!" suara itu membuatnya menoleh untuk menemukan pemuda yang mirip dengan Giotto—sangat mirip. Kalau tidak salah, ia memang pernah melihat info tentang Sawada Ienari—adik kembar dari Tsunayoshi. Dan tentu saja diatas bahunya tampak sang sun arcobaleno duduk seolah itu adalah sebuah kursi.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Ienari menoleh pada Gokudera yang baru sadar dengan kehadiran Ienari dan juga Reborn saat itu. Tetapi ia hanya diam dan menghela nafas, menoleh kembali pada Tsuna yang masih belum sadar di depannya.

"Aku akan meninggalkan kalian berdua, maafkan aku—" menunduk dan berjalan keluar dari kamar. G yang mengerti kalau bocah itu ingin sendiri pada akhirnya hanya diam dan tidak mengikuti Gokudera.

"_Tsuna…_" suara itu yang tampak pelan, namun masih bisa terdengar oleh G. Ia menoleh dan melihat sosok yang diselimuti oleh flame berwarna orange di dekat tempat tidur dari pemilik Vongola Sky Ring itu. Matanya membelalak, namun ia sama sekali tidak terkejut. Ia tahu kalau Giotto akan datang—dan itu adalah salah satu alasan kenapa ia tidak mengikuti Gokudera.

Berjalan mendekat, ia menepuk pundak pemuda berambut kuning itu, membuat yang bersangkutan tampak terkejut dan segera menoleh untuk menemukan G yang tampak tersenyum kearahnya.

"_Sudah lama tidak bertemu denganmu—Giotto…_" tidak ada jawaban untuk sejenak, namun yang ia dapatkan saat itu adalah sebuah pelukan yang tampak ditujukan padanya. Sangat erat dari pemuda berambut kuning yang ada di depannya.

"_G—aku merindukanmu…_"

…

"_Bakka—tidak perlu kau katakan itu,_" menghela nafas dan tersenyum menepuk kepala Giotto yang masih memeluknya, "_maaf karena penerusku sepertinya membuat bocah ini terluka…_"

"_Jadi benar kalau pemuda yang mirip denganmu itu adalah pemilik Storm Ring yang selanjutnya?_" Giotto menatap G yang mengangguk pelan. Sepertinya Giotto sudah bertemu dengan Gokudera—walaupun saat itu ia sama sekali tidak tahu tentang cincin miliknya yang ada ditangan bocah itu, "_seharusnya aku tidak kaget, saat melihat anak itu rasanya aku melihat kau saat masih kecil G._"

Tertawa, sementara yang bersangkutan tampak menggerutu dan menatap Giotto dengan tatapan tajam.

"Ngh—" suara pelan itu terdengar dari sang pemuda yang tampak terbaring diatas tempat tidur. Giotto maupun G tampak menoleh untuk menemukan Tsuna yang mengerjapkan matanya dan menoleh sekelilingnya.

"Tsuna, kau sudah sadar!" Ienari tampak benar-benar cemas pada kakak kembarnya itu. Mencoba untuk membantunya duduk saat ia melihat kalau Tsuna mencoba untuk bergerak, "hei, jangan bergerak dulu!"

"Ittei—" memegang bahunya yang terkena luka tembak itu, melihat Reborn dan juga Ienari yang ada di depannya, "—eh, kenapa aku ada disini?"

"Gokudera-kun membawamu, aku sendiri juga tidak tahu. Dan saat sampai ia pergi begitu saja," Ienari yang menjawab pertanyaan dari Tsuna. Mencoba untuk mengingat apa yang terjadi sebelum Tsuna mengingat para penyerang yang hendak menyerang Ienari.

"Ah, dimana Gokudera-kun seka—" menoleh saat melihat Giotto bersama dengan seorang pemuda berambut merah, membuatnya sedikit tersentak karena baru sekali itu ia melihat sosok yang hampir sama dengan Giotto saat itu.

"Tsuna?"

"Ti—tidak apa-apa…"

"Lalu, kenapa kau sampai terluka seperti ini dame-Tsuna?" Reborn menoleh dan menggunakan nada yang tampak datar dan juga pelan. Membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya tersentak dan merinding.

"E—entahlah, tetapi saat aku akan pulang ke rumah ada suara keributan di sekolah dan aku mencoba untuk melihatnya. Saat itu, aku melihat beberapa orang tampak berada disana, dan ketika itu mereka menodongku dengan pistol, dan—semuanya gelap…"

…

"Reborn," Ienari tampak menatap sang Arcobaleno, mengetahui kalau kakaknya dalam bahaya. Yang ia tahu Tsuna hanyalah orang biasa yang tidak terlibat dengan mafia. Namun tentu saja karena kemiripannya dengan Ienari membuat para musuh Vongola mengincarnya juga.

Tsuna melihat Reborn dan Ienari yang tampak seolah ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Aku sudah tidak apa-apa Ienari-kun, Reborn-san—aku ingin tidur saja, jadi kalau kalian ingin pulang tidak apa-apa," tersenyum seolah mengetahui apa yang diinginkan oleh Reborn dan Ienari. Terdiam sejenak, sebelum Ienari mendengus dan berdiri dari tempatnya duduk.

"Intuisimu sejak dulu selalu saja kuat, baiklah—aku tidak akan memberitahu kaa-san tentang ini," Tsuna tertawa mendengar perkataan dari adiknya itu. Walaupun intuisinya memang kuat, tetapi tentu saja Ienari juga diwarisi dengan kekuatan itu, "aku akan kembali besok, akan kukatakan pada Hibari-san."

"Hm, baiklah—" Ienari tampak membuka pintu dan menutupnya. Keluar bersama dengan Reborn yang tampak masih nyaman duduk di bahunya. Tsuna menghela nafas, sambil bergerak duduk di tepian ranjang.

"Jadi, anda adalah G-san?" Tsuna tersenyum kearah pria berambut merah di samping Giotto saat ini. G menoleh pada Tsuna sebelum mengangguk pelan, "Giotto-san sering menceritakan tentangmu, senang ternyata aku bisa bertemu dengan anda."

"_Maaf karena bocah itu membuatmu sampai terluka seperti ini Tsunayoshi…_"

"Ah tidak apa-apa, lagipula aku yang terlalu ceroboh sampai bisa terluka seperti ini," menghela nafas dan baru saja akan menatap Giotto saat pria itu tampak memeluknya dengan erat saat itu, "G—Giotto-san!"

"_Aku benar-benar cemas saat melihatmu terluka! Jangan sampai lengah seperti tadi Tsunayoshi, kau benar-benar membuat jantungku mau copot!_" G dan Tsuna tampak _sweatdrop _mendengar dan melihat bagaimana sang pemimpin Vongola itu tampak menangis karena cemas pada Tsuna.

"Jantungmu sudah tidak berdetak lagi Giotto-san, kalaupun copot kau sudah mati jadi tidak akan apa-apa," perkataan datar yang dikatakan oleh Tsuna membuat Giotto tampak shock dan memojok di pojokan dengan aura gloomy disekelilingnya.

"_Kau benar-benar dingin Tsunayoshi…_"

"G-san," menghela nafas, Tsuna benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan sifat Giotto yang menurutnya terlalu kekanak-kanakan, "dimana Gokudera-kun?"

…Flash Back…

Suara ledakan tampak terdengar di salah satu sudut hutan. Bukan hanya sekali namun beberapa kali terdengar seolah sedang terjadi pertempuran di tempat itu. Namun, pada saat mendekat, hanya akan ditemukan seorang anak laki-laki berambut perak yang tampak terluka karena ledakan itu.

"Kenapa aku tidak bisa melakukannya…"

"_Kau terlalu memaksakan diri bocah._" Sosok roh berambut merah dengan flame merah di sekelilingnya hanya menatap pada bocah itu sambil duduk di atas ranting pohon yang ada di salah satu pohon disana.

"Kalau tidak seperti itu aku tidak akan jadi lebih kuat! Lagipula aku melakukan ini juga untuk bisa menjadi tangan kanan pemegangi Vongola Sky Ring," jawabnya sambil memalingkan wajahnya dari G.

"_Kenapa kau ingin sekali menjadi tangan kanan? Kau bisa saja hanya menjadi guardian biasa bukan, kekuatanmu sepertinya sudah cukup untuk itu—_" jawabnya sambil memangku dagunya dengan sebelah tangan.

"I—itu karena…" wajahnya memerah dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan dari G yang hanya menatapnya bingung saat itu. Menunggu jawaban yang tidak didapatkannya selama beberapa menit kemudian, "su—sudahlah! Kenapa kau tidak membantuku untuk berlatih kakek tua!?"

"_Aku adalah hantu bukan, bagaimana aku bisa bertarung denganmu?_"

"Kau bisa saja menyentuh apapun kalau kau mau bukan! Jangan jadikan itu alasan!" tampak kesal dan pada akhirnya hanya berjalan kesal serta mengambil beberapa persediaan dinamit yang ada di dalam tasnya.

"_Kau tahu apa yang membuatmu gagal?_" mendengar suara G, Gokudera menoleh pada sang pendahulu, "_itu karena kau tidak melihat apa yang harusnya bisa kau mengerti…_"

"Melihat, apa yang harusnya bisa kumengerti?" memikirkan apa yang dikatakan oleh pria di depannya itu, "perkataanmu membingunkan kakek tua…"

…

"_Kalau kau tidak mengerti apa yang kukatakan suatu saat kau akan membahayakan orang disekelilingmu Hayato._"

…

Gokudera yang keluar dari ruangan Tsuna tampak berada di atas atap rumah sakit. Menghisap rokok yang ada di tangannya dan menyender pada pembatas atap sambil menghela nafas panjang dan berat.

Entah kenapa ingatan itu—tentang perkataan G padanya teringat kembali dan membuatnya kali ini benar-benar memikirkan apa maksud dari perkataan sang pendahulu itu. Berdecak kesal saat tidak menemukan jawabannya, baru saja akan pergi dari sana saat pintu atap tampak terbuka perlahan.

"Ah, ternyata benar disini!" matanya membulat saat melihat pemuda berambut cokelat dengan mata yang senada itu berada disini. Dengan segera mundur cepat hingga membentur pembatas atap dengan wajah memucat, "eh, ada apa?"

"Ke—kenapa kau ada disini?! Tanganmu juga masih sakit bukan!"

"Oh, iya sih tetapi aku khawatir denganmu," menggaruk dagunya dengan telunjuk dan menatap kearah lain selain ketempat Gokudera, "G-san mengatakan kalau kau adalah orang yang cukup nekad, jadi aku memutuskan untuk menyusulmu."

"Ke—kenapa kau harus menghawatirkanku, karena aku kau terluka dan aku hampir saja akan membunuhmu!"

…

"Memangnya perlu alasan?" memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap Gokudera dengan tatapan bingung, "lagipula kau sudah menyelamatkanku sekali bukan? Kau juga ingin menyerangku karena kau ingin melindungi cincin Vongola!"

"I—itu karena saat itu aku ingin membereskanmu sendiri, aku tidak bermaksud membantumu untuk menyelamatkanmu," jawab Gokudera sambil mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya. Entah pemuda di depannya terlalu polos atau apa, "siapa orang bodoh yang malah menyelamatkan orang yang sudah mengancamnya."

"Aku." Sekali lagi Gokudera hanya bisa terdiam melihat Tsuna yang tersenyum kearahnya sambil berkata seperti itu, "kalau menyelamatkan seseorang yang ingin kujadikan teman adalah hal yang bodoh, aku ingin menjadi orang yang bodoh untuk seterusnya."

…

"Maksudmu…"

"Ya, aku ingin menjadi temanmu," mengulurkan tangannya dan tersenyum kearah Gokudera yang masih terdiam dengan mulut sedikit terbuka, "kau… tidak mau menjadi temanku?"

"A—aku tidak hanya akan menjadi temanmu!" memegang tangan Tsuna dengan kedua tangannya dan menatapnya dengan tatapan berbinar-binar seolah anak anjing yang baru saja jinak dengan majikan barunya, "aku akan menjadi tangan kananmu, aku akan membantumu membangun Vongola kembali dan akan mengikutimu serta melindungimu dari apapun boss!"

"B—Boss? A—aku belum memulai membentuk kelompok Vongola lagi, kau bisa memanggilku Tsuna," jawabnya sambil tertawa dan mengibaskan tangannya dengan gugup.

"Tidak bisa boss, karena aku akan menganggapmu sebagai langitku! Kau boleh memanggilku Hayato tetapi aku akan terus memanggilmu boss," Tsuna hanya bisa _sweatdrop _mendengarnya. Yang benar saja, sepertinya ia pernah mendengarnya dari Giotto tentang hal ini, "berikan aku apapun perintah bahkan untuk membunuh diriku sendiri, dan aku akan melakukannya!"

"H—HIEEE! Ti—tidak Hayato, jangan lakukan itu!"

"_Kubalikkan perkataanku untukmu—kenaifannya benar-benar menurun darimu Giotto,_" sosok G tampak muncul diatas atap bersama dengan Giotto yang tertawa mendengarnya, "_yang benar saja, dan ia terlibat dalam dunia mafia dengan keluguanmu itu?_"

"_Itulah sebabnya aku tidak ingin sampai ia mengetahui segala hal tentang Varia, keluarganya dan semuanya—tetapi itu hanya akan semakin membahayakannya._" Giotto tersenyum dan menghela nafas. G menoleh pada sahabatnya itu, "_yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah membuatnya lebih kuat tanpa menghilangkan keluguannya itu…_"

"_Giotto, kau…_" G menoleh pada sahabatnya dengan tatapan terkejut, "_mengidap Tsuna-complex…_"

"_Biar saja…_"

…

Suara langkah kaki itu tampak terdengar cepat saat pemuda berambut kuning itu berlari di koridor yang ada di sekolah itu menuju ke salah satu ruangan yang ada di tempat itu. Membukanya, menemukan sosok Tsuna yang sedang mengerjakan laporan bersama dengan Hibari yang berada disana.

"Tsuna!"

"Eh Ienari-kun—HIEE! Hibari-san jangan menghajar Ienari-kun!" Tsuna yang melihat Hibari sudah membawa dua buah tonfa di tangannya tampak mencoba untuk menghentikannya.

"Tanganmu masih sakit, kenapa kau malah masuk sekolah! Bagaimana kalau sampai lukamu terbuka lagi—" seolah tidak menghiraukan Hibari, Ienari segera berlari dan mendekati Tsuna yang memakai tangan lain yang tidak di gips.

"Ah tidak apa-apa, lagipula kalau tidak kulakukan Hibari-san akan memberiku pekerjaan tambahan…" Ienari menatap tajam kearah Hibari yang ada disana. Tiga kali melihat sosok di depannya ini dan semua yang bisa ia lihat adalah kalau seorang Hibari Kyouya selalu membully kakak kembarnya.

"Ada apa Herbivore…"

"Jangan memaksakan Tsuna untuk melakukan pekerjaan dalam keadaan terluka seperti ini!"

"Aku tidak punya hak untuk kau suruh-suruh," jawab Hibari menatap Ienari dengan tatapan tajam. Tentu saja, bahkan Tsuna yang jelas-jelas adalah Kaichou dengan pangkat tertinggi di Namichuu saja bisa disuruh-suruh oleh Hibari bukan.

"Tetapi kau sudah keterlaluan memperlakukan Tsuna seperti itu!"

"A—ano Ienari-kun, Hibari-san…"

"Kalau kau tidak setuju, bagaimana kalau kau coba mengalahkanku," tampak menatapnya dengan tatapan menantang, Ienari yang tampaknya cukup kesal dengan kelakuan Hibari tampak terprofokasi dan sudut bibir atasnya berkedut karena kesal.

"Hei-hei!"

"Baiklah, bagaimana kalau kita buat perjanjian? Kalau aku mengalahkanmu kau tidak boleh menyuruh-nyuruh Tsuna lagi!" menunjuk kearah Hibari yang tampak hanya diam sejenak sebelum mendengus.

"Baiklah, aku tidak perlu hadiah. Bisa mendisiplinkanmu sudah cukup untukku…"

"H—Hibari-san, Ienari-kun…" Tsuna benar-benar tidak bisa apa-apa saat kedua orang itu berjalan keluar ruangannya dengan tatapan intimidasi satu sama lain. Menghela nafas, pada akhirnya ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun dengan kedua orang itu.

"_Pekerjaan yang melelahkan Tsunayoshi?_" suara itu membuat Tsuna menoleh untuk menemukan G yang tampak muncul tiba-tiba di depannya. Tsuna hanya menghela nafas dan mengangguk pelan, menggunakan ujung pena untuk menggaruk kepalanya.

"Kalau aku tidak menyelesaikannya, Hibari-san akan benar-benar menggigitku sampai mati."

"_Dimana Giotto?_" G menoleh kekiri dan kekanan untuk mencari sosok yang harusnya ada di dekat sini.

"Tidur?" menunjuk pada sofa yang ada di ruangan itu, sosok Giotto yang tengah tertidur pulas terlihat disana membuat G tampak terjatuh dari tempatnya berdiri karena terlalu shock. Tetapi ngomong-ngomong, apakah hantu seperti mereka memang butuh tidur seperti ini.

"_Ia tidak pernah berubah…_"

"Oh G-san, dimana Hayato—"

"BOSS!" suara yang menggema bahkan dari balik pintu itu menghentikan perkataan dari G sekaligus menjawab pertanyaan dari Tsuna. Dan beberapa detik kemudian pintu terbuka lebar menunjukkan Gokudera yang nafasnya tampak benar-benar memburu karena berlari.

"_Ia berlari dari apartment yang berjarak 30 menit dari sekolah, dan hanya membutuhkan waktu 10 menit,_" G menerangkannya pada Tsuna yang langsung sweatdrop mendengarnya. Tiga puluh menit ditempuh dalam waktu 10 menit?

"Maaf karena aku baru mengetahui jam bangun anda! Aku akan bangun lebih pagi untuk menyambut anda!" membungkuk 90 derajat didepan meja Tsuna, yang malah membuat Tsuna menjadi sedikit merasa tidak enak dengan perlakuan itu.

"Ti—tidak apa-apa Hayato…"

"_Suara apa itu…_" Giotto yang sepertinya terbangun karena suara Gokudera tampak bangkit dari tempatnya tidur untuk mendapatkan pukulan telak dari G yang berada di belakang sofa, "_Ittei!_"

"_Sejak dulu kau memang tidak berubah, kenapa tidak membantu Tsunayoshi mencari anggota baru saja?_"

"_Apakah kau harus memukulku seperti itu terus?_"

Tsuna dan juga Gokudera tampak hanya melihat kedua jiwa yang tak kasat mata di depannya itu dengan pandangan _sweatdrop_. Entah siapa yang boss dan siapa yang tangan kanan disini, tidak terlihat jelas oleh mereka.

"Oh iya Hayato-kun," Tsuna mencari sebuah kertas di dalam laci dan memberikannya pada pemuda berambut perak itu.

"Eh apa ini?"

"Ehm, aku ingin kau menjadi wakilku—" jawab Tsuna tampak ragu. Ya, itu adalah surat yang menyatakan kalau pemuda berambut perak itu menjadi wakil presiden student council di Namichuu. Selama ini Tsuna tidak mencari wakil, dan sebenarnya awalnya Hibarilah yang ingin ia jadikan wakil.

Tetapi tentu saja sang ketua komite kedisiplinan menolak dengan keras.

"Te—tetapi kalau kau tidak mau—" Tsuna menatap Gokudera yang matanya tampak berbinar-binar seolah mendapatkan hadiah besar darinya. Sekali lagi dan untuk kesekian kalinya ia tampak _sweatdrop_ karena itu.

"Itu adalah sebuah kehormatan untukku boss! Tentu saja menjadi wakilmu disini adalah awal untuk menjadi tangan kanan yang baik kelak, aku akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin!" Tsuna bersumpah kalau ia melihat api yang membakar sekeliling Gokudera.

"A—ahaha, senang kalau kau menyetujuinya Hayato…"

"_Ia benar-benar mirip denganmu dulu eh?_"

"_Tch, kau tidak perlu mengatakannya…_"

…

Hibari tampak mengibaskan kedua tonfanya yang tampak berlumuran darah sambil mengusap bibirnya yang tampak berdarah dan terluka. Bukan hanya itu, beberapa dari bagian tubuhnya juga tampak terluka.

Dan itu adalah hal yang tidak biasa dari seorang Hibari Kyouya…

"Wao, aku tidak menyangka kalau ia bisa melukaiku seperti itu—" Hibari tampak tersenyum puas sambil melihat sosok yang ada di depannya, menyender pada pohon yang ada di depannya. Ienari tampak benar-benar babak belur dibuat oleh Hibari.

"ITU BENAR-BENAR TIDAK EXTREME HIBARI!" suara yang tampak sangat keras itu membuat kepalanya berkedut kesal. Menoleh untuk menemukan pemuda berambut putih dengan plester di hidungnya saat itu.

"Berisik kau herbivore—"

"KAU SEHARUSNYA TIDAK MENGHAJARNYA SAMPAI SEPERTI INI!" pemuda itu tampak menghampiri Ienari dan mencoba untuk memeriksanya. Hanya ada luka memar dan juga luka gores, tentu saja tidak terlalu parah.

Membuka perban yang ada di tangan kanannya, sebuah cincin yang tampak disembunyikan dibalik perban itu kini menyala dengan flame berwarna kuning. Bersamaan dengan itu tampak muncul sosok yang berpakaian pendeta, pemuda berambut hitam pendek.

"_Aku bertemu denganmu beberapa kali, dan selalu dalam keadaan seperti ini—"_ menoleh pada Hibari yang tampak membalas tolehan itu hanya mendengus dan memalingkan wajahnya segera. Sementara pemuda berambut putih itu tampak mencoba untuk menyelimuti beberapa luka dengan flame berwarna kuning.

"_Benar-benar, apa yang sebenarnya kau ajarkan padanya—_" saat mengatakan hal itu, tampak flame berwarna indigo yang muncul di belakang Hibari. Menunjukkan sosok pria berambut platinum dengan mata yang menatap tajam kearah pendeta itu, "_Alaude…"_

…To be Continue…

Oh, Hibari dan Ryouhei dulu?

Tenang aja, itu Cuma selingan cerita yang menunjukkan kalau Alaude sama Knuckle juga sama dia. Dan tentu saja Hibari dan Ryouhei itu kenal satu sama lain x3

Setelah ini masih tetapi Yamamoto kok XD

BTW, ada yang bisa tebak apa alasan Gokudera sampe malu bilang alasan dia kenapa mau jadi tangan kanan? XD

**Q & A**

**DarkLydyaNuvuola Del Cielo **Makasih XD yep, setiap guardian Vongola bakal bawa satu cincin milik Primo Vongola :3 dan of course Alaude juga ada XD makasih favenya :D

**Azriel1827 **yep, Gokudera jadi guardiannya Tsuna :3 dan sebenarnya Ienari ga tahu bakal pakai guardian atau ga =/ karena dia nanti *biiip* tapi kalau nanti me fikir membutuhkannya, mungkin akan pakai OC.

**JackFrost14 **yep~

**Mamitsu27 **maaf ya kalau battlenya kurang seru u_u, entah kenapa me ga bisa buat battle kemarin jadi seru…

**Echo andalice **yep, dan itu Ryouhei sudah muncul XD, tentu Tsuna ga tahu karena mereka sama-sama nyembunyiin keberadaan cincin itu :3 disini kelihatan kalau Ryouhei nyembunyiinnya dibalik perban yang ada di tangannya kan XD

**LalaNur Aprilia **Oscura Famiglia Cuma OC Famiglia yang numpang lewat kok :D dan sebenarnya karena di versi inggrisnya udah sampe chap 2, dan sekarang jadi lebih lama kan ._.,

**Tambahan**

Numpang promosi fanfic Colab XD sama **CrimsonRedHair **yang judulnya **Alter Ego**, cerita tentang G yang punya kepribadian ganda dan cinta segitiga antara G, Ugetsu, dan juga Giotto XDb dan tentu saja yang persahabatan dari Giotto dan G yang—terlihat cukup hancur *spoiler* #ditendang


End file.
